


Have the Sight

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the Sight, or the ability to see souls in need of crossing over and Gabriel is his angelic helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have the Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #18: Sight  
> Spoilers: None

Sam held the little girl's hand gently and pulled out his cellphone, hitting the second speed dial. The girl, Jenny, sniffed and rubbed at her nose, smearing the blood running from it.

"Hey, Gabe. Yeah, I got another one. She's ready." he hummed and snapped the phone closed, shoving it back into his pocket. He crouched down and took her other hand to rub them gently. She was so cold he couldn't help it.

She looked at him, eyes red and wet. "I'll see mommy there?"

"Yeah, she'll be there, I promise." And she would be because Jenny's mother died ten years ago and the poor girl's been waiting all this time for someone to tell her what to do, where she needed to go. She'd been waiting for Sam.

There was a sound of ruffling feathers and Sam looked up at Gabriel, who stood at their side with a smile and his fluffy white wings spread.

The girl gasped and stared at Gabriel with wide, amazed eyes. "Are you an angel?"

"I sure am, Jenny. Sammy called me to help you go to your mommy."

She looked over at Sam, seeking confirmation and he smiled at her then reached out to press one of her hands into one of Gabriel's. Shyly, she let go of Sam and clutch at the angel. "It's not too far is it?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Nope. With me flying we'll have you there in no time at all."

Jenny grinned through the blood staining her small teeth. "Will you come too, please?" she asked of Sam.

He tried not to flinch but she clearly saw his distress anyway and Gabriel interrupted. "No, honey, he can't come with us. Sammy has to wait down here."

It was true, the place she was going was not anywhere he could follow. Not for a very long time, if ever. "It's okay, Jenny, you'll be fine. Gabriel will take very good care of you."

She wasn't happy with that but was eager to get to her mother so she nodded anyway. "Okay. Thank you, Sammy." she said before letting go of Gabriel to hug him as tightly as any child could.

Sam smiled sadly and hugged her back, smelling flowers beneath the sick tinge of blood. Taking hold of her again Gabriel gave Sam a look, "It's time to go, Jenny."

"Okay. Goodbye Sammy." she waved and he waved back as Gabriel fluttered his wings and disappeared.

Sam sat down on the bench in the park where he'd found the little girl and waited, hands clasped in his lap. Gabriel returned, alone, only minutes later.

"Did it go okay?"

"Yeah, she was ecstatic."

"It was just her mom, right? In her Heaven?"

Gabriel's eyes flashed, realizing what he meant, and nodded. Sam let out a breath. "I figured but..." he trailed off and Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, making the wings disappear. He sat down beside Sam and pulled the (forever) young human (immortal) close to him. "Sammy, I know how hard this is for you but think of what would have happened should you have not helped her."

Sam leaned into Gabriel and pressed his face to the angel's neck, breathing in a unique mixture of scents that was one of the few pleasant things left to him. "I know, I know but every time I get a vision of a soul in torment it hurts me too."

Gabriel sighed and rubbed Sam's back soothingly, "The Sight is both a gift and a curse and you gave up all hopes of normalcy upon acceptance."

"It was my choice and I stand by it. I have this ability to help other and so I have to. I just wish...it was not all so violent."

"Most souls don't pass on because of their violent deaths, it's true but there are those that linger out of love too."

Sam gave Gabriel a tight hug before sitting straight. "Yeah, but those hurt in a way almost as bad."

"Hey, Sammy." Gabriel pressed a chaste kiss to the (once)human's mouth and grinned, "I love you, does that hurt?"

Sam's answering smile was brighter then the angel had seen it in a long time, "No, not at all."

"And we'll always be together so whenever it hurts just come to me and I'll try to make it better." Gabriel promised, scooting closer and taking one of Sam's hands.

"You always make it better." Sam admitted softly and squeezed the angel's hand in return.

"Okay. Then it's settled. Just...do me a favor and stop going after the souls alone, yeah?"

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

"Figures but I guess I'll take what I can get."


End file.
